


MEME: Прикладная вампирология в картинках

by karla90



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Female Vampire, Femdom, Gen, Humor, Mating Cycles, Memes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: О возможной биологии и поведении вампиров Убежища - кратко и доходчиво, немного неканон.





	MEME: Прикладная вампирология в картинках

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [MEME: Applied vampirology in pictures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452356) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)



  
  
  


_14 июля 2016_


End file.
